I can't hate you, so I'll continue to love you
by Miss.Peace
Summary: Si ce n'est pas l'amour, qu'est-ce donc que je sens? Mais si c'est l'amour, pour Dieu, qu'est-ce que l'amour peut être? S'il est si bon, pourquoi son effet est-il âpre et mortel? S'il est mauvais, pourquoi tous ces tourments ont-ils l'air si doux? PETRARQUE, Poésies. - Hetalia et Nyotalia - Fem!FrancexEngland - OS pour Noël


**I can't hate you, so I'll continue to love you.**

* * *

 _On a peine à haïr ce qu'on a bien aimé_

 _Et le feu mal éteint est bientôt rallumé._

 _CORNEILLE, Sertorius._

* * *

Tu ne pouvais jamais quitter de tes yeux ton amour. Ton unique amour depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Malheureusement pour toi, elle ne t'avait jamais regardé d'une autre façon qu'un petit frère. Pour elle, tu n'étais qu'un enfant qu'elle avait élevé jadis et qui par la suite, s'était rebellé contre elle.

À votre première rencontre, tu avais cru qu'elle était juste une fée étrangement grande, parce que seulement les fées pouvaient être aussi belles. Tu t'étais trompé: elle était juste une autre nation, comme toi.

Elle s'était occupée de toi, acceptant tes coups de poings et de pieds sans broncher, te montrant toujours plus d'amour. Elle te cuisinait des plats délicieux, lavait et réparait tes habits, comme une mère, une grande-sœur. Quand tu essayais de te rappeler du visage de ta génitrice, tu voyais apparaître celle de ton amour.

Elle était ton ange gardien, te protégeant de tous les dangers.

Des fois, tu te demandais si elle n'avait pas été envoyée par tes amis des forêts. Pourquoi une personne s'occupait-elle de toi, alors que tes propres frères te frappait à chaque occasion?

Quand tu lui posait la question, elle te répondait avec un sourir que… que… En effet, tu ne l'écoutais jamais, trop absorbé par son sourir, ses lèvres, les petites fossettes apparues aux coins de sa bouche.

En grandissant, tu avais compris la nature de tes sentiments envers elle. Tu les lui avais déclarés. Elle avait répondu comme quoi, comme tu n'avais jamais rencontré d'autres nations féminines qu'elle, tu te trompais sur la raison de ton attachement pour elle.

C'était faux. Tu ne te trompais pas.

Tu voulais que vous vous mariez, soyez sous l'autorité d'un seul roi et si possible un seul et même royaume. Elle n'avait pas accepté. Tu l'avais obligée. Elle avait répliqué. Tu lui avais déclaré la guerre pour l'avoir par force. Elle s'était défendue en te combattant. Tu avais perdu. Elle avait gagné. Tu avais goûté à l'échec cuisant à son paroxysme et elle, de la liberté.

Alors tu avais essayé de la haïr, sans pour autant réussir.

Parce que tu ne le pouvais pas. Tout simplement pas.

Elle était beaucoup trop importante pour toi et un sentiment tel que la haine ne pouvait exister dans ton cœur envers elle. Tu jouais une comédie dont tu étais le seul acteur théâtral. Tu lui montrait un pseudo dégoût alors qu'elle te détestait pour de vrai.

Tu cachais tes vérités, tes sentiments, les noyait dans les profondeurs de ton âme, parce que s'ils voyaient une seule rayon de lumière venue en dehors de leur cage, ils auraient assez de force pour faire exploser leur prison de glace.

Pour que cela ne puisse jamais arriver, tu avais décidé de la fuir, être avec d'autres femmes. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, tu allais l'oublier. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile à accomplir.

En entendant les merveilleuses histoires que racontaient les marins, tu avais décidé d'aller voguer sur ces vastes étendues aquatiques. Tu les avais trouvées autant magnifiques que monstrueuses.

Mais elle était arrivée aussi sur ce terrain que tu aimais tant, voulant conquérir les biens de ces terres lointaines nouvellement découvertes. Et quand tu l'avais rencontrée une seconde fois, elle était devenue encore plus belle et désirable.

Alors tu t'étais rendu compte qu'au final, ton amour pour elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

Les hommes tournaient autours d'elle comme les abeilles le feraient pour une fleur. Oui, une somptueuse fleur que tu ne pouvais cueillir et même approcher. Tu n'avais le droit que de la contempler de loin.

Sauf que cette belle fleur avait decidé de voir jusqu'à où tu pouvais résister à ses charmes. Elle voulait connaître tes limites. Ses petits rires, ses mimiques adorables, tout d'elle était un danger pour toi.

À chacune de vos rencontres, que se soit sur la terre ferme ou sur les mers, vous vous détailliez du regard premièrement. Après commençait un combat féroce où vous mettiez tous les deux en jeu toute votre force pour gagner. Le vainqueur décidait du sort du perdant.

Et personne n'avait le droit de se mettre entre vous.

C'était la règle d'or.

Et tout le monde la respectait, même les autres capitaines.

Plus tard, tu avais adopté un petit garçon qui t'avais préféré à elle. Tu l'adorais ce gamin. Il était pour toi comme un membre de ta famille. Il t'appelais grand frère et cela te plaisait tant! Tu voulais être pour lui le grand frère idéal, celui que les tiennes n'avaient pas voulu être.

Tu avais appris qu'elle aussi avait prit sous aile un petit garçon représentant des terres plus au Nord de ceux de ta colonie. Quand tu les avais rencontrés, les deux ensemble, un détail t'avais sauté au yeux: leur ressemblance.

Était-ce son fils?

Le doute t'avait tiraillé matin et soir. Puis tu avais appris par Antonio qu'elle l'avait adopté, comme toi qui l'avais fait avec ta petite colonie, qui d'ailleurs commençait à grandir très rapidement sans que tu ne le remarque.

Cet enfant du Nord t'avais intrigué par sa ressemblance à elle. Il te la rappelait par son physique, son caractère et son regard. Mais ce qui était identique chez eux était leur sourire si spécial. C'est pourquoi, tu avais décidé de le lui prendre. Comme ça, tu pouvais avoir près de toi quelqu'un qui te l'évoquait.

Ça n'avait pas plus à ton amour.

Alors là, pas du tout.

Puis un jour, ta petite colonie avait tant grandit, qu'il avait décidé de devenir indépendant. Il voulait voler de ses propres ailes, sans ton aide. Mais c'était absurde. Il avait besoin de toi. Il était obligé d'avoir besoin de toi! Il ne pouvait pas te quitter!

Il n'en avait aucun droit.

Point barre.

Parce que s'il partait, n'allais-tu pas rester tout seul?

Encore une fois?

La solitude.

Ta plus grande peur.

Tes frères t'avaient obligé à t'isoler pendant ton enfance, la fille dont tu était amoureux t'avait quitté et te haïssait et maintenant c'était au tour ton petit frère de t'abandonner.

Non. Ça n'allait pas arriver. Tu allais empêcher cela de se produire.

Un voile sombre avait couvert ton regard. Un voile de rage, de peur et de crainte. Tu ne voyait plus rien, autre que le noir.

Et quand il s'était enlevé, tu avais reprit conscience en te retrouvant par terre, dans de la boue, sur tes genoux, regardant un jeune homme qui pointait le canon de son fusil sur ton front.

C'était lui.

Ta petite colonie tant adoré.

Il t'avait craché au visage qu'il devenait indépendant, que c'en était finit de sa vie de bon toutou de la monarchie, et qu'il s'en allait.

Et une fois son discours fini, il t'avait vraiment tourné le dos pour tracer un chemin entre ses hommes attendant derrière lui, retournant à son camp pour déclarer avec joie la bonne nouvelle: Ils avaient gagné.

Après son départ, on t'avait renvoyé chez toi. Tu avais dû signer le traité proclamant le détachement de ton petit frère de toi chez la capital de ton amour.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait pris un malin plaisir en aidant ta possession à avoir sa liberté. Elle se vengeait sûrement de ce que tu lui avais fait subir en lui arrachant sa colonie du Nord.

Étais-tu voué à rester seul jusqu'à la fin de ta vie?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi toutes les personnes que tu chérissais te quittaient un jour?

Mais avant que tu ne puisse trouver une réponse, tu avais appris que quelque chose d'horrible se passait chez ta voisine

Une révolte.

Non.

Une révolution.

Les autres nations qui l'avaient vu disaient qu'elle était devenue folle et très dangereuse. Tu n'avais pas pris au sérieux les avertissements et tu étais allé la voir. Dire qu'elle avait perdu sa tête était une blague dramatique, parce qu'elle l'avait perdue dans les deux sens.

La Terreur n'avait épargné personne.

Pas même elle.

Et puis après tout ce carnage et boucherie humaine, lui était arrivé: l'Empereur.

Un homme beaucoup trop ambitieux.

Un homme beaucoup trop dangereux pour les autres.

Un homme à éliminer.

Immédiatement.

Il avait utilisé la faiblesse psychologique qu'avait sa nation pour l'exploiter comme un pantin. Elle buvait chacune de ses paroles, croyait de tout son cœur qu'il allait la sortir de sa misère. Pour l'économie, il avait réussit de ce côté-là! La République devenue un Empire brillait de milles feux et d'éclats. De ce qui était territoriale, elle s'était agrandie, englobant presque toute l'Europe. Personne n'arrivait à vaincre son suzerain.

Mais elle continuait de perdre ses compatriotes. Plus de cinq cents milles jeunes avaient péris pour la gloire de cet empereur.

Elle perdait de plus en plus son humanité et se transformait en un monstre au sang froid et sanguinaire sous les paroles de cet homme. Elle était allé jusqu'à faire voler en éclats l'Empire romain germanique millénaire pour le réorganiser en Confédération du Rhin, un état satellite. Elle avait failli tuer le frère de Prusse pour ses ambitions. C'était la preuve qu'elle n'était plus elle-même.

Avoue-le, tu avais finançé à plusieurs reprises tes semblables pour qu'ils se révoltent contre elle et cet empire qui n'aurait dû exister.

Puis ce merveilleux tacticien de guerre avait fait une énorme faute: il avait attaqué la Russie sur les terre de celle-ci. Autant se jeter dans une cage abritant trois lions et un ours polaire affamés depuis une semaine.

Général Winter avait su l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Après cela, cet homme avait commencé à perdre tout ce qu'il avait gagné. Tous s'étaient retournés contre elle, même son propre frère.

Tu t'en souvenais de quand elle avait fermé ses yeux et accepté la capitulation. Quelle jouissance cela avait été de la voire à tes pieds, faibles et sans puissance! Elle avait calmé un peu ses pulsions d'expansion.

Tu avais même vaincu encore une fois cet homme quand il avait osé revenir. En cent jours, tu t'en étais débarassé. Bon débarras, parce qu'il n'avait pas de place à côté d'elle. Avec joie, tu avais placé à sa tête un roi Bourbon.

Par la suite, son attention avait été tournée vers l'Afrique. Tu ne disais rien, mais tu n'aimait pas quand elle ne te regardait plus. Tu voulais habiter matin et soir ses pensées. Tu voulais simplement qu'elle pense continuellement à toi.

Puis elle avait déclaré une énième fois sa république tant convoitée. Ce n'était pas grave, tant qu'elle restait sagement de son côté, ça t'allait, non? Mais l'ascension au pouvoir du neveu de cet homme qui avait osé profiter de ton amour t'avais dérangé. Il s'était couronné empereur et les rêves de sa nation s'étaient écroulés une fois de plus.

Au début, avec se nouveau couronnement, tu avais eu peur, mais l'anglicisme de ce second empereur t'avait vite rasuré. Vos dirigeants s'étaient rapidement rapprochés. À toi, ça te plaisait bien, mais pas à elle. C'était une horreur pour elle de coopérer avec toi.

Puis à la mort de son second empereur, elle était redevenue une république.

Malgré qu'il y avait des tensions entre vous, doucement, elle s'était intéressée à toi et à ta culture et toi inversement. Oh, qu'est-ce que ça te plaisait! Elle n'était plus si hostile contre toi comme avant. C'est vrai, elle continuait à te lancer des piques, mais votre relation s'était nettement améliorée. Vous aviez décidé d'enseigner dans vos école la langue de l'autre.

Une Entente cordiale avait été mise en place, qui avait abouti à une alliance militaire.

Puis la guerre avait refait rage. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas entre elle et toi, c'était vous deux, ensemble, contre quelqu'un d'autre. Contre Allemagne.

Quand la guerre avait prit fin, vous aviez condamné le Germanique d'une main de fer malgré les protestations de ton ancienne colonie. Pourquoi l'écouter? S'il avait eu un peu d'intelligence, il ne t'aurait jamais quitté.

Mais alors que vous vous remettiez de vos blessures, une seconde guerre avait éclaté. Allemagne en avait vraiment eu marre de ce traité. Pour la protéger, tu avais suggéré une union de vos deux pays. Tu lui avais expliqué tous les côtés politiquement avantageux que cela avait. Mais au fond de toi, tu te réjouissait d'un mariage. Le mariage qu'elle n'avait pas accepté il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, pendant le Moyen-Âge.

Elle n'avait répondu. Elle s'était simplement tu. Le silence vous avait entouré. Tu attendais sa réponse mais à chaque seconde qui passait, tu perdais l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose de positive.

Le lendemain, tu avais appris l'armistice qu'elle avait signé avec Allemagne.

Et ton monde s'était écroulé.

Alors tu avais commencé à attaquer de plus en plus cet Allemand et avait aidé la Résistance de la meilleure façon que tu pouvais.

Tu te faisais bombarder, tes soldats mouraient et tu t'affaiblissait un peu plus chaque jour qui passait.

Et elle, où était-elle?

Elle n'était pas avec toi, dans ta capitale qui abritait le centre de sa Résistance.

Elle était introuvable.

Elle devait être sûrement auprès du Bosch, non?

Après avoir convaincu ton idiot d'ex colonie et son frère si gentil de t'aider, tu avais posé pied sur les terres envahies de ton amour. Vous aviez réussi à botter les fesses de ces Germaniques et repris la belle capitale. Tu l'avais cherchée partout dans la ville, derrière chaque mur, sous chaque pierre, mais rien.

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

Tu n'avais pu la revoir seulement une fois la guerre finie. Elle avait maigri mais n'avait perdu de sa beauté légendaire.

Doucement, vous vous étiez remis de cette guerre. Pourtant tu voyais que quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. La petite flamme si caractéristique que ses orbes reflétaient s'était éteinte. Et surtout, elle ne voulais rien te dire sur ce qui s'était passé pendant ses quatre ans où elle avait été envahie. Tu ne l'avais pas obligée à parler. Si elle voulait garder pour elle ses souvenirs de cette époque-là, elle en avait totalement le droit.

Les années s'étaient passées et tout était devenu plus ou moins stable en Europe.

Un an, un de tes grands frères avait decidé d'inviter ton amour et sa famille pour la fête de Noël qu'il organisait. Tout deux étaient très proches depuis leur enfance. Tu le jalousait de partager un tel lien avec elle, alors que ton passé était rempli de combats et de batailles menés contre elle.

Puis tu t'étais retrouvé face à elle, un verre de vin à la main, en train de discuter avec elle. Elle t'avait souri et jeté un regard au plafond. Tu avais fait de même. Qu'elle avait été ta surprise quand tu avais vu un gui pendre juste au-dessus de vous.

Et sans prévenir, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

Tu avais été totalement surpris au début, mais avais fermé tes yeux par la suite pour savourer le moment.

Cela avait dû sûrement durer cinq secondes mais pour toi, il t'avais sembler que les portes du paradis infini s'étaient ouvertes à toi.

Mais l'éternité durait un temps.

Et le baiser avait pris fin.

À contrecœur, tu avais reculer ta bouche de la sienne. Quand tu l'avais regardé, elle t'avais souri et tu avais remarqué dans ses yeux que cette flamme était revenue. Elle n'était encore qu'une petite flammèche, qui attendait qu'on la rallume pour qu'elle redevienne ce qu'elle avait été.

Tu lui avais retourné son sourire.

Oui, c'était le plus merveilleux Noël de ta vie.

Incontestablement le plus merveilleux.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

 _Voilà! C'est fini!_

 _Normalement j'aurais dû poster cet OS hier mais je n'ai pas pu… excusez-moi._

 _Bref, je crois que l'amour de notre personnage principal est un peu obsessionnel. Mais c'est mon avis hein. Et aussi, je n'ai utilisé aucun prénom! Yeah, je voulais faire un OS en utilisant aucun prénom! J'ai reussi! Je crois… J'espère en tout cas… Faut que je relise l'histoire pour vérifier. D'ailleurs, si vous voyez une fautes d'orthographe, prévenez-moi, il se peut qu'il y en ait qui se soit glissé dans le texte malgré mes attentions._

 _Bref bref! Je dois encore poster les cinq drabbles du calendrier. J'espère que j'aurais le temps de les finir et de les poster avant minuit!_

 _Et surtout, JOYEUX NOËL !_


End file.
